Schwarzer Engel
by WolfDevil1
Summary: Geron ist eigentlich ganz normal.Aber was heißt hier eigentlich? Auf der Spur eines finsteren Geheimnisses fängt Geron an zu erkennen wer er wirklich ist


Schwarzer Engel

"Es ist ein Junge!",rief die Krankenschwester. Der blau haarige Mann lächelte. " Ich spüre...er hat das Zeug zu großen Taten",murmelte er bei sich. Er sah seinen Sohn genau an. "Du wirst mit mir über die Welt herrschen und mein Erbe sein",flüsterte er zu dem schmächtigen Jungen. "Zyrus...Ich...",eine Frau stammelte den Namen des Vaters. "Was ist Theresa?",fragte Zyrus besorgt. "Du weißt ich bin krank...Und jetzt die Geburt. Sie hat mich meine allerletzte Kraft gekostet. Ich bin mir sicher wir werden uns wiedersehen. Aber verspreche mir eines: Ziehe den Jungen nicht zu einem Rüpel von Team Galaktik auf. Und ziehe ihn nicht als Boss von Team Galaktik auf,sondern als Vater...",die Frau sprach jene Worte in der kalten Winternacht in Fleetburg. Zyrus wusste,das er es nicht schaffen würde den Jungen so aufzuziehen,dass er nicht von Team Galaktik überzeugt sein würde. Aber Thersa wollte es so. Diesen Wunsch würde er ihr erfüllen,aber vorher wollte er noch eine einzige Sache machen: Seinen eigenen Wunsch verwirklichen.

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher,Boss?",fragte Jupiter. Zyrus nickte."Wird er nicht dabei Sterben?",fragte Saturn. "Ich habe alles berechnet. Es kann nichts schief gehen. Ich mache keine Fehler...",antwortete Zyrus. Saturn blickte finster drein. "Zweifelst du etwa an mir?",fragte Zyrus mit bedrohlicher Stimme. "Nein,aber ich mache mir Sorgen um den Jungen...",antwortete Saturn. "Ich bin mir sicher. Wenn ich Theresas letzten Wunsch erfüllen soll,dann darf auch meiner in Erfüllung gehen", argumentierte Zyrus. "Mars!Bring mir die Spritze!",befahl Zyrus dem letzten Commander. "Hier Chef",murmelte Mars und übergab ihrem Boss eine Spritze mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit. "Dann wollen wir mal sehen...",nuschelte Zyrus und injizierte die finstere Flüssigkeit seinem eigenem,kaum 2 Wochen alten, Sohn. Sofort fing der kleine Körper an sich zu verändern: Schwarze Male tauchten überall auf. Das arme Kind fing an zu Schreien und es empfand ganz sicher große Schmerzen. "Boss!",rief Saturn,"Hör auf damit!Der Kleine hat Schmerzen!" Saturn mochte den kleinen Jungen jetzt schon,denn er wusste,dass er das Zeug zu großen taten hatte. Aber Saturns Herz sagte ihm,das es so nicht richtig war. "Es ist zu Spät!",rief Zyrus,"Sieh in dir an!Er ist perfekt! Mit seiner Hilfe können wir die Welt beherrschen!" Saturn sah ihn an und nahm ein paar Schritte zurück."Ich mach da nicht mehr mit!Du quälst deinen eigenen Sohn zu Tode nur damit du die Welt übernehmen kannst!Das geht eindeutig zu weit!",protestierte der junge Commander. "Saturn!Du wagst dich nicht auch nur einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Vergiss nicht was ich damals für dich getan habe!",Zyrus wehrte sich mit seiner eiskalten Stimme. "Weißt du was?! Ich hab's satt!Mir reicht's!",rief Saturn und schnappte sich den kleinen Jungen. Schneller denn je,rannte der Commander aus dem Gebäude und flüchtete aus Schleiede. "Kleiner?Lebst du noch?",fragte er Zyrus´ Sohn. Der Junge atmete flach und schnell. _Ich __brauche dringend Hilfe,aber mir wird keiner Helfen...ich gehöre zu Team Galaktik...Aber ich muss dem Jungen helfen. Am besten gehe ich nach...Sonnewik. Bis dahin ist es nicht weit..._,dachte Saturn und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Behutsam nahm er den Jungen in den Arm."Es wird alles gut...Das verspreche ich dir. Keiner wird dich mehr quälen...",flüsterte Saturn. Aber das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit dem Commander. Ein gewaltiger Schneesturm entfachte sich am Kühnheit. Saturn konnte kaum noch etwas sehen und verirrte sich,trotz seiner guten Kenntnisse was Sinnoh anging. "Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit...",flüsterte Saturn zu der schmächtigen Gestalt. Langsam bereute er es,das er der Kältewelle über Sinnoh zugestimmt hatte. Diese könnte jetzt sein Ende bedeuten. "Golbat...Schaffst du es...den jungen weit von Schleiede weg zubringen?",fragte Saturn sein Golbat. Das Golbat gab einen entschlossenen Kampfschrei von sich,doch plötzlich sah es Saturn traurig an. Der Commander nickte. "Ich schaffe das schon...",flüsterte er,"lege ihn vor dem nächstbesten Haus ab,welches du siehst in Ordnung?",fragte Saturn. Das Pokémon nickte erneut und folge empor zum Himmel._Er hat nicht mal...einen Namen..._,dachte Saturn und seufzte. Er stand auf und ging weiter Nordwärts bin in hinein in den Kraterberg.

Währenddessen trug Saturns treues Golbat den kleinen Jugen über den Himmel. Weit und breit konnte das Pokémon kein einziges Dach sehen. Aber lange würde es nicht mehr aushalten,doch es wollte den Wunsch seines Besitzers wahr machen und den Jungen in Sicherheit bringen. Der Schneesturm war stark und das Goldbat drohte immer wieder zu stürzen,aber es hielt Tapfer durch. Zwischen all dem Schnee bemerkte es plötzlich ein senkte es seinen Flug und setzte das weinende Kind vor der Tür ab. Auch das Golbat hoffe,dass das Kind überleben würde. Es ließ einen lauten Schrei von sich und machte sich auf den Weg Saturn zu suchen. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür. "Wer ist da?",fragte eine Frau. Sie hielt auch ein Kind in der Hand. "Oh beim...",die Frau beendete ihren Satz nicht," Jacomo!Komm schnell!Ein kleiner Junge liegt im Schnee!Wir müssen ihm Helfen!Er atmet kaum noch!" Ein blonder Mann kam in die Tür und nahm den Jungen auf den Arm. "Wer ihn wohl hier gelassen hat?",fragte Jacomo sich."Das ist mir egal!Wir werden ihn aufziehen!Genau wie wir es bei unserer Tochter Miriam machen werden!",sagte die nickte."Aber er hat gar keinen Namen...",sagte er."Dann geben wir ihm halt einen...",sagte die Frau,"Wie wäre es mit...Geron?" Jacomo nickte:"Klingt gut! Also heißt der ab jetzt Geron heißen!Eine gute Wal Katharina" Katharine lächelte. " Ich bin mir Sicher,das er sich gut mit unserer Miriam verstehen wird. Aber zuerst müssen uns um den Jungen kümmern. Leider ist es nach Fleetburg so weit. Aber das Schaffen wir schon alleine,schließlich war ich ja auch Krankenschwester und ich weiß wie das geht!"

Und so kam es,dass Geron Zyrus Grausamkeit überlebt hatte. Doch wie lange wird er in der Lage sein sich vor Team Galaktik zu verstecken?


End file.
